One Small Act
by gensoryuu
Summary: She was a monster, or so they said. She was human, but still a monster. They were right, they are always right. AU MultiSaku
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to my first full length Naruto fic. Good luck, and try to survive. Read at your own risk, for there are things lurking. Happy Halloween. **

…**...**

She hated this life, had it not been a sin she would have committed suicide long ago. Being as it was, she was still dangerously close, in a place like this, a life like this; one couldn't help the violent thoughts. Oddly enough they were onto herself and not those who caused her suffering; the village people were scared, misfortune rained death and famine on the small, reclusive land.

They called her a Daemon; maybe she was, she couldn't quite tell anymore. Her body was never without a wound, never healthy. They saw to that. She was always starving, stealing what she could, and secretly hopeing to become just another victim of this famine. Maybe when she died they would see, if the famine did not cease with her death, she could not be responsible.

Or maybe it would stop, the people would once more thrive, the children play, the people prosper. She would be happy either way; she wished them well with every breath she took. Her pink locks clung to her face, pasted there by dirt and grime. Ah, those locks, those vile tresses, were the reason she was treated as she was.

When she was born, her mother attempted to end her for her hair, her hair. She attempted to kill, murder, her own child for her HAIR COLOR. The midwife had stopped her, convinced her the child was dead, and took the babe as her own. They found out only seven years after, slaughtering her in the name of a false lord they used against their people. Xion, I think it was.

She was spared, because to kill her was to be cursed, in their eyes, but no one would care for her either. She lived alone, a beaten soul, they tried to starve her, tried everything except outright murder. She was sixteen years, she was smart despite circumstances, stealing books, and reading everything she could find. She learned the ways of the body, the placement of stars; she learned tales of mighty dragons, of magical creatures.

She learned not all were evil; she was given hope about what they told her she was. Recently she learned she was human; she asked herself what with the way she living made her human? She started to follow a God from a book; it told her she could still be redeemed from what she was. She clung to it; it was her lifeline, her connection to a better life.

…...

Sakura was named by her guardian, the woman she vaguely remembered. It was a strong name, so she was told.

'Be as strong as the rooted Cherry Blossom tree, beautiful as the fragile pink blossoms. Be as constant at your namesake and tell no falsehoods."

She had said. So Sakura did not, she prayed openly to a God that was not the village's, she openly said her opinion when asked. Even in the face of the pain that followed it.

…...

I was headed into town today, I creeped through shadows, dodged around buildings, and scaled walls and rocks. I do not wish to be beaten today, so I must be quiet. Dashing around a corner blindly, I collided with something large, and…

….Warm?

Shit! She was caught; she would be beaten for sure! Hunkering her body in a fetal position, she waited for pain. It did not come. Opening one bright green eye she looked up cautiously, and found a pair a crimson eyes. Red? The man leaned down an offered his hand, she flinched. This is when the pain would come!

"Are you hurt?"

Why was he asking? Ah! He must be worried about killing her and gaining a curse, but as she looked him over she realised she didn't know his face. The high cheekbones, the red, long lashed eyes, and the sharp tear troughs unknown to her. A foreigner? There hadn't been one since the year of her birth, another thing to add to lists of reasons she should be hated.

"I will not harm you. Why are you afraid?"

His eyes showed concern, concern that would be gone the moment he discovered what she was.

"I-I have to go."

She ran, as fast as she could. She heard a faint noise as she took off.

"W-Wait!"

She heard steps behind her, running footsteps.

"Just fucking wait!"

She pushed her body faster but the man behind her was most likely a Shinobi, having not lost her yet, he couldn't be anything else. There were few Shinobi in her village, but they showed even less mercy then civilians. Whimpering she pushed faster still, she didn't want the pain! Two arms caught her at the waist stopping her movement and making her freeze up.

"What is wrong? Why did you run?"

He pressed against the wounds on her back; she moaned in pain.

"What, what is it? Are you hurt?"

He let go, she presumed it was to check for an injury. She took off, he didn't follow. Somehow though, she still felt his gaze.

For some reason she felt almost sad he would soon hate her.

…**...**

**How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Review or I'll never know!**


	2. Movement

**Well, I guess you have waited long enough. Here you go, let it begin. **

…**...**

Her home always smelled like blood, salt and rust, the scent covered everything she owned. She owned very little, her 'home' consisted of one damp room. Water leaked in with the cold; she was always sick among other things. Her life was just one to be envied, wasn't it? She let out a chuckle, a dark sound that was drowned in the muggy air.

There was a small trapdoor in the back, a relatively warm spot with less water then most of her hovel. She crawled inside wrapping the ratted and worn blanket around her thin form. Shutting the small door and blocking the harsh wind, she soon fell asleep.

…...

Itachi walked inside quickly, slamming the door behind him. It closed with a bang, startling the longhaired Uchiha in the chair next to the fireplace.

"What the Hell Itachi?"

Said longhaired Uchiha had jumped at least five feet in the air when said door was slammed. He was not happy.

"Uncle, I am in no mood."

Itachi stormed past like a moody storm cloud; striding down the hallway, he slammed the door to his room as well startling yet another Uchiha.

…...

Sasuke woke with a start and promptly rolled off the bed and onto his face.

"Owww….."

Rubbing his sore nose, he looked around the room as if the source of the noise was buried in the heaps of laundry or scattered weapons. Grumbling to himself, he lifted off the ground in a lazy manner, still groping at his hurt face. Flicking on his lights, he quickly made his way out of his cavernous abode. He stopped near a disheveled looking Mandara.

"What was that, dammit?"

Madara looked up slowly, smirking mischievously.

"That, my dear Nephew, is our dear Itachi developing emotions."

Sasuke looked unconvinced.

"Great…"

…...

The day was new on the horizon, but Neji could not be bothered to look. Paperwork was hell and moving to this ramshackle village in the middle of nowhere with the Uchihas and the damn scorpion was just too much to handle. Grunting in frustration, he threw his arms in the air, paperwork flying up with them.

'_Stupid alliances and stupid orders.'_

He and the others were ordered here for different reasons but all ended up in the same place, undoubtedly another scheme by Tsunade for everyone to 'just suck it up and work together'. He was sent here for a vacation, some vacation this was, paperwork sucked up most of his time and the leader of this village pissed him off. The scorpion was apparently here to upgrade the medical development department, which was already extensive.

The Uchihas were here to protect the new ally from attackers, he was just glad they didn't send the whole clan. Three Uchihas were more then enough to protect the village from most anything, and to annoy the shit out of him. Did they really have to send them though? The emo, the prodigy, and the pervert. What the crap…best of the best his ass.

Huffing he looked to his window, just in time to catch a glimpse of bright pink on the border of the desolate cityscape.

'_What?'_

Choosing to ignore it, he set back to work.

…...

Sakura woke with the sun, setting off into town with hunger sharp in her gut. She had a weapon now, tucked in the waistband of her dirty pants, one rusted kunai dull from blade to tip. It was something though, wasn't it? Carrying on into town, she dashed by an old shop looking building, skating the outer wall she jumped into a lawn she knew to be unoccupied. She shifted her feet and took off; just over that inner wall was her destination.

"What brings you here?"

She jumped and turned her head slightly to look behind her, a confused redheaded male stood there. She took off.

"Wait!"

Climbing the wall was second nature and no matter how much she pitied these people she found she didn't want to die at their hands. She would die at her own terms, not theirs. She ran until the yelling in the distance was but a distant memory.

…...

That day both Itachi and Sasori vowed to find the story behind the pink-haired runner.

…**...**

**I am literally terrified right now; earthquakes are very scary to those who do not get them in their area. Scary, but good fortune for you I suppose. I cannot sleep therefore you gain a chapter. **


	3. Hide and seek

**I've been a little sick… but I'm back now so…. Piffle, you guys are not interested in that….on with show!**

…**...**

There were many hiding places of hers around the city, so when the storm hit she had no trouble getting away from the cold water and raging wind. She was unaware though, of the dark-haired shinobi that was on the lookout for her; this would be the first time they officially meet.

…...

He caught a glimpse of pink in the middle of the town, under the crying sky, and stopped in his tracks. The streaking pink blur was quickly disappearing into the cover of the rain; he followed. He watched as she entered a small hole of a cave behind a large abandoned building. She was trapped now. He felt he should have some guilt, but all that was there was excitement at finally answering his questions on the beautiful girl.

…...

She heard him before she saw him, but only just. Red eyes appeared and Sakura froze in place.

"…There you are…"

He moved to set a light touch on her arm, she flinched back as if stung, shielding her self from any blows that may come.

…...

It was a reaction seen on many rescue missions in which torture or beatings had occurred; unexplained anger welled up in his heart.

…...

'_Shit….' _The fact she hadn't eaten in days had caught up, but this was the worst possible time for it to happen. Though this man…though he seemed… concerned? She hadn't had that emotion directed at her since Mom… Darkness quickly shrouded her thoughts and she lost feeling quickly after.

…...

The girl pitched forward and only highly tuned reflexes keep her from hitting the dirt. Gathering her into his arms, he more closely inspected her. His rage rose when he found her covered in injuries, but what really pissed him off were the deep, still healing, kunai wounds in her back. They were red with blazing infection.

"_Who did this…?"_

With the pinkette protectively cradled in his arms, he set off towards home.

…...

His temporary home was in uproar when he came in holding the girl. Madara seemed fascinated and Sasuke stood stock-still at seeing his emotionless Aniki in close contact with a girl. Both wore outraged expressions when he set her down on his bed and they caught a glance at the state she was in. Itachi shoved both of them out of his room so he could change her out of the soaking clothes and dress the wounds.

…...

When she woke she was warm, she had never been so warm. This land she lived in only had cold and wet weather to offer her. But why was she? She didn't have heating and that ratty blanket couldn't do this… Maybe she was dead? Only one way to find out. She opened her eyes, only to be met by two pairs of curious onyx. She jolted back and was met with the wooden headboard.

There was a hole between their bodies though… She aimed, then launched her light body though the circle of flesh quickly enough to catch them both off guard. Sprinting down the closed in hallway she looked for anything familiar, the fever she didn't realize she had was weighing her down and messing with her head. As soon as she saw something she recognized she latched on, hiding behind it in fear.

…...

He had only left to gather something for his guest to eat when she woke; he was gone for five minutes tops. That was when something pink tackled his legs and very nearly knocked him to the ground. When he realized just what, or should I say, who, was clinging to his waist his face almost took a fiery red color. It was wiped clear of it when he looked down and saw that, not only was she flushed from fever, she was crying and muttering to her self.

"…No…No more… please no more…"

Confusion overtook him as he pulled her upright and enveloped her into his arms. That soon righted it self when two black-haired terrors flew in after her. They stopped in their tracks at the icy glare directed at them, shivering when it intensified. Sasuke being the (Cough. Dumber. Cough.) less intelligent of the pair spoke up first.

"She just started running!" "Why I the hell did she run?"

"…I told you not to enter my room…."

He flinched back startled by the sudden hostility, that was until he saw the pinkette's state.

"We…we made her…. We made her cry?"

Both men's faces clouded with guilt and worry, then they looked for a reaction from pissed Uchiha. Family or not he may kill them, and with the look they saw on his face they didn't doubt it. They ran.

…...

Tucking her shaking form back under the covers, he turned to sit down nearby. A tiny trembling voice cut through his motions like a knife.

"Why did you help me? Why would you help me?"

"Why not? Why shouldn't I have helped you? Any decent human being would."

He turned back and met her eyes.

"Why would you expect not to be helped?"

She was silent so he continued.

"Why?"

She tensed up and fear entered her being.

"If-If I told you, you would hate me too."

The girl looked up, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I…I know it's selfish….but…." "…But I don't want anyone else to hate me!"

He dropped the subject then and with a small smile he wouldn't be caught dead using around his family, or anyone else. (Except his Mother) He sat down next to the bed and said just one word.

"Sleep."

She did.

…**...**

**Well, that was eventful. Don't worry she will get used to the other Uchihas, give her some time. She trusts him a little now…but she is a paranoid character. Wouldn't you be? The others will come in later. See ya! **


	4. Thoughts

**Ok, well I'm back. Let's start. **

…**...**

When she awoke, it was a different scene from last time. Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist and there was a weight in her lap. She felt better, though hungry. She wore a small smile up until she realised what the weight in her lap was. Silky black hair was tossed over her lap, the man it belonged to was bent awkwardly in the chair by the bed. She shifted not used to any nonviolent contact.

The movement caused the arms to clamp down harder, she panicked. Red eyes opened and her struggling ceased for a moment.

"Can you… let go?"

Slowly Itachi released her, but remained close.

"Are you hungry?"

"If you feed me you will be cursed…"

Surprise was evident in his demeanor.

"What? Who told you that nonsense?"

She was silent.

"I think I'll risk it….what would you like?"

"You don't have to feed me; you didn't have to save me. Why are you doing this? They don't!"

The tall male stiffened.

"I'm not them."

With that, he was gone. About three seconds after he left the two strangers showed up again.

"We are sorry we scared you…."

She was shocked, never had anyone apologized to her. She wasn't worth it.

"Why? Why would you….?"

"Why? It's normal to apologize for a mistake; it is a common enough thing."

The girl shrunk back as he edged just a little bit closer. She backed even farther away.

"Not to me, never for me."

Sasuke couldn't keep quiet any longer and burst out with the question that was on both their minds.

"Why are you so damn scared?"

She flinched back at the yell and Madara shot him a glare while still managing to keep his interested gaze on the petite girl. Before she could answer though her very angry caretaker appeared in the open doorway, scaring the two men out of there wits.

"What in the hell are you two doing back in here?"

Madara grinned, feeling the need to bug his dear relative.

"Why, Sasuke and I just couldn't resist this beautiful woman all alone in a small room…."

Sasuke flinched in anger and fear.

"What?"

The aura of the room became chilly as a dark rage seemed to become visible around Itachi. The brave men took of running down the hallway, Itachi disappearing in a flash after them. As Sakura noticed a plate of food, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist eating it, beside her bedside she had one thought ringing through her head.

'_Maybe their different….'_

She wasn't as sure when she started hearing the screams.

…**...**

**Well, that's done, review!**


	5. Nightmares

**Sorry for the wait, it's been a long month. Without farther ado, let the show begin. **

…**...**

She wouldn't do it; no matter how much those two stared with their begging eyes she wouldn't do it. They wanted to take her shopping after seeing the wet rags she wore, they wouldn't let up! She would like to say she wanted to go home, to not burden them with her ugly presence any longer, but she'd be lying. She loved being here, fed, warm, and accepted for the first time in her life. It wouldn't be that way when they found out just what they were doing this all for.

"I can't accept a gift so large! You already feed me and give me shelter!"

They both reacted with snorts of disbelief, Madara began to speak.

"Now, now, we do it because we want to… You wouldn't deny us would you?"

He leaned over her form, speaking once more.

"Please, don't deny us?"

Then she sensed something horrible, a dark seething chakra. Mandara turned pale and slowly turned to look over his shoulder.

"What. Are. You. Doing?

Behind him stood a furious Itachi and a scared and horrified Sasuke. Mandara looked down at the way his body was positioned, then remembered what exactly had came out of his mouth not two seconds earlier.

"Wait, now.. be reasonable!"

A flustered Mandara screamed as he was dragged into the hallway, his nails leaving deep gouges in the floorboards. The door was shut behind him, leaving a confused girl and a relived male. That is until the screams started up again, then said male quickly replaced it with fear.

'_What if he comes back?' _

The curious girl looked on as the ebony-haired male began to crawl out of the second story window, she listened as a crash sounded just as her door opened once more. Yet, she was relived; at least she didn't have to go into town. Itachi quietly closed the door behind him, glancing once at the window before gliding across the floor. He crouched in front of her, looking into her eyes as she sat.

Then a grin spread across his face.

"I hear you're in need of some clothing."

…...

Sasori was beginning to think he was going insane, he couldn't relax. He would look up at every flash of pink, every glint of green. He was sure he would never see her again, yet he couldn't stop looking. It seemed as if he would never be rid of this curse, but if he did find his cure…. his pink-haired angel that stepped into his garden.

He wasn't planning on letting her go.

…...

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, she couldn't stop shaking! She was in town, and though they didn't know it was her she was scared just the same. As soon as she heard those words slip past his lips she knew this would come. She had been able to avoid the requests to go out the last couple of days she'd been staying there, but when Itachi asked as well she knew she had no choice.

That didn't mean she couldn't keep them in the dark for a little longer… Her request for a hat had confused them but she didn't think they suspected anything… Expect maybe Itachi, but if he was he didn't show it.

With the hat covering up her awful ( in her opinion ) hair, she had been getting odd looks from some of male population. She had seen them before, but it was never directed at her… Oddly enough, whenever one seemed to be about to talk to her, they'd suddenly turn away. She sighed; even when they didn't recognize her they still feared her.

…...

What she didn't notice was the three dark and almost identical glares that seemed to form a cloud surrounding Sakura. Now they knew she was attractive, in fact, they knew this very well. Yet… There was no need for every man and their brother to try and take her from them! For once the Uchihas were a united front, and though they probably wouldn't be hugging and dancing in rainbows anytime soon, they could at least protect Sakura…

I mean that's all they were doing right? Just protecting the delicate ( They ignored her feat of surviving and fighting back with the wounds she had had. ) female from the horrible monster that is the male species. (They also ignored that they were part of that gender. ) They weren't possessive at all. One brave soul walked up and touched her arm in greeting while they were busy glaring.

Itachi almost broke it. She was then dragged away by the fuming Mandara, followed by both of the others. She was confused.

She usually only ever heard those screams within the Uchiha mansion.

…...

No one noticed the small, almost invisible pink strand of hair escape the tight grip of her hat.

…...

Yellow eyes peered into the darkness of the cell, a sick smile covering the owner's face. It was malicious, and focused on the beaten person inside.

"You are nothing, absolutely nothing." "Understand?"

They didn't move, but responded in a dull voice.

"Understood, Orochimaru-sama."

He was left again in the darkness.

…...

Sakura was having a good time for the first time in a long while. Well, that was up until two unfamiliar arms encircled her waist and a chin propped it self up on her head. The cool voice that followed the embrace just confused her more.

"I finally found you, doll."

And that's when all hell broke loose.

…**...**

**Well, I wrote a little more then I usually do so… I'll start here and start trying to increase the chapter size… That is, if you guys review. So, I'll see you in the next chapter! Tah Tah! **


	6. Silver lining

**Well, hmm… I'm not sure on what to say, I could laugh manically until the story started…. That's not as near as much fun as abusing these characters though, so without farther ado, on with the show.**

…**...**

Three things happened as the others noticed Sakuras capture, all were simultaneous.

One, Itachi ripped her from his grip, doing damage to the redhead while keeping Sakura from all harm.

Two, Sasuke tackled the assaulter to the ground.

Three, the last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Madara's heavy boot coming towards his face.

In short, a brutal attack that left him passed out in the street before he could blink. The only witnesses were the shocked citizens and a pair of sharp opal eyes.

…...

Sasori woke alone that night, dazed and confused, sprawled in the street with a curse on his lips to the perpetrators.

"….Fucking Uchihas."

…...

After the incident the overprotective males and the still incredibly confused girl returned to their home, unable to take anymore of their exhausting trip. They came home with only a small amount of clothing for their efforts and no food. Meaning another trip would be necessary soon. The group of men looked downcast while the lone female just looked relieved to be back.

Itachi shifted closer to the girl sensing her change in mood. It may also had been prompted by the other twos closeness, he didn't like it. He felt as though he was getting rather attached and when the time came…

Would he be able to let her leave?

At the moment he couldn't fathom it; she was only just blooming and was starting to lose some innate fear and wariness. Though he wanted to know the root of her fears he knew that it made up her very being. It would be difficult to completely rid her of it, and impossible to chase away every shadow in her mind. It wouldn't stop him though.

He didn't just want to see her troubles; he wanted to see into her heart.

…...

Now the people who did know Sasuke Uchiha would describe him as cold, a chilling wind. Inside and out he was a trained killer like most of his family and wanted to live up to the standards set. Thus the change in his character caused him panic, become fearful even. He never acted so…. Eccentrically. He had lived his entire life without such childishness.

Why was he doing this now?

He believed it was nothing, but he knew he was wrong. He knew that small pink-haired woman drew him like a moth to a flame.

He knew in the end he would burn…but he could not resist one more look at the brilliant light.

…...

Madara had never been protective of anything in the entirety of his existence. His family could fend for themselves and were made stronger for it. He didn't have friends, he believed them as weaknesses, he was stuck with his family. Yet, this girl made him wonder on what it would feel like to hold someone dear even if it ended with heartbreak and agony.

She induced feeling of protectiveness that were so strong they bordered on possessiveness. Don't mistake him, he adored his family, but they could live and die as they liked. She was different, the thought of her dieing was unspeakable, it strained his heart and shook him to the core. Even if this ended in sadness, in hurt…

Letting her die was unacceptable.

…...

Neji sat at his desk, no longer was he bored for he found a bargain. To piss off the Uchihas, cure his boredom, and get the girl was really too much to resist. He now smiled at his finished paperwork. Oh, tomorrow would be simply wonderful.

…...

A lone man strode out into the darkness, carrying precious supplies in his vice-like grip. He hurried along eager to begin the work that would bring that awful man to his knees. Long strands of blond hair disappeared into the shadows, silence covering his tracks.

…...

Orochimaru slid across the great hall into the meeting room, Kabuto greeted him at the door.

"Are you ready to greet your people?"

The snake's haughty look seemed to practically ooze menace.

"They are not people, only corpses not yet ready for research.' 'They don't deserve to be called anything more."

Kabuto's glasses glinted and he revealed a sickening smile.

"Do you wish to speak to the dead then?"

A cackling laugh.

"Of course. Let us go then."

…...

Sakura didn't know how long she would be able to keep her secret. This wasn't the first time but…. She wished there was no secret to keep. She wished for peace in her village and in her troubled soul. She wished for the same kindness from those men if they knew. She wished for many things she had wished for before. Yet, for the first time in a long while… She did not wish for death.

…**... **

**Good? I hope so, I think I sorely abused poor Sasori, but three angry Uchihas are not to be trifled with. Anywho, review more and I'll write faster! Tah Tah. **


	7. Rivals

**I'm very sorry for the long wait, I've been very ill. If you were wondering about that, your curiosity has been fulfilled. Anywho, I suppose I should get on with it then. **

…**...**

He didn't know how long he'd been here; they'd kept him here for years. All he could remember was his name but even that was fading. Did he even deserve that name anymore? He and the others could be considered nothing but monsters now. Hell, their captors had told them so enough times. He wanted out, out of this dank dark cage.

…yet, even with all the wishes that rolled around in his head the one that called the loudest was the cry of acceptance. Even as a monster, he was human.

…...

"The plan needs to move back, we've been drawing to much attention from Orochimaru."

The blonde scowled at the news, his blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell! I've worked my ass off gathering those explosives!"

The tall man replied calmly, but there was power behind his voice.

"Your methods have attracted too many eyes our way, you and that damn Jashinist."

The blond opened his mouth to speak once more but the orange-haired male cut him off.

"Silence, you are dismissed."

…...

"You got reprimanded again, didn't you?"

The longhaired male grumbled his response.

"I'm sorry? Come again? I don't speak FUCKING moron."

Said moron flinched, then grew, in obvious anger.

"What did you call me?"

The silver-haired instigator already huge smile grew as the man grabbed a hold on his shirt. He fisted the blondes clothing in his hand as well.

"I called you an F-U-C-K-I-N-G M-O-R-O-N, or are you DEAF as well as a damn MUTE?"

They both growled and sparks flew as their anger inflated; curses filled the air.

"Stop."

That command was easily separated from the strings of insults and heavy sounds of fist against skin. They looked up, spotting the Cheshire-like smile of their very own copycat ninja.

"…Because you know what look like right? You're acting as if you're two cats in heat."

The man turned on heel and walked swiftly down the hallway, curses and loose weapons following him.

…...

"Sooo cute!"

Madara was suffocating her; she was honestly scared for her life. They had insisted she wear the new clothing today; she understood them looking to see if it fit. What she didn't understand was the blushing faces or Madara's current attempt at killing her. Itachi, snapping out of his trance-like state quickly removed him. (Quite violently in her opinion.)

As she gasped for air, Sasuke seemed to magically appear at her side, looping a long arm around her shoulder and slowly leading her away.

"I'll help you try on the rest, ok?"

To which statement Itachi and Madara immediately reacted. In seconds, Itachi was standing over him; Sasuke faintly imagined a dragon breathing fire from above… Sakura's weight was gone from underneath his arm. That, that was about the time there was a knock on the door; Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Itachi put on a professional face and walked to the door.

Sakura hid behind Madara as the door opened.

"Hyuuga?"

Said man smiled and moved past him, reaching behind Madara quickly and pulling Sakura's hand to his lips.

"What a lovely lady."

…...

Neji sat on their couch, beaten and bruised, glaring at the Uchihas. They may have overreacted, but seeing as a member of the rival clan just appeared out of nowhere and tried to woo Sakura; they were less then sympathetic.

"You didn't have to punch me…"

This was pointed at Itachi, who, as usual, reacted with more force then necessary. Meaning, he pummeled him into the floorboards, but that's beside the point. He sat in their living room and seemed to know Sakura. This was not okay in the Uchiha's books.

"You know Sakura?"

The elf-like man scowled and spoke.

"No, I've only seen her once or twice… Yet I've decided…."

The males only looked as though he had half their attention.

"…As of now you have a rival in me!"

That went over well….

…**...**

**Well, that's done. In addition, to whom it may concern, I have drawn some pictures of the above story. (Moreover, Others of mine.) They are at DeviantArt; my username is the same as here. Check it out if ya want. Review. Tah Tah. **


	8. Fall from grace

**Yo, I'm back, so no need to worry… I'm better than ever! Piffle. Whatever, so, on with it I suppose. **

…**...**

There were too many people who knew about her, the number grew every day and she was beginning to worry. She didn't want to go but the last visitor sealed the fate of staying from her.

…_._

_As soon as the Hyuuga left he appeared, a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. There, in front of them, stood a very familiar red-head. A foot slipped into the doorway as Itachi tried to slam the door in his face; yelp of pain accompanied it in succession. He peered in at the irritated occupants and slowly raised his hands in surrender. _

"_You can't keep her locked away from everyone forever; I myself couldn't allow that."_

_Aggravation showed on all of the Uchihas' faces and the aura darkened as Itachi spoke._

"_Who are you? What is your name?"_

_The man grimaced as he pulled his injured limb from the door-jam. _

"_My name is Sasori, and that is all you need."_

_Sasori backed up, leaving a good distance between the angry and powerful family and himself. _

"_I intend on seeing her again, in any case."_

_He disappeared in a puff of smoke, a kunai flying through the spot his head had been. Sakura couldn't breathe; she tried to suck in air, but nothing seemed to start her lungs. She felt like she was underwater. As the Uchihas noticed and panicked over her, she heard different phrases, scraps of sentences that didn't make sense._

"…_Panic attack!…" _

"…_..too much….not much human contact…possible…abuse…."_

"_Why…..hell….tell us?"_

"_Calm her….water….sleep…."_

_She felt a cool clothe on her forehead. When had she lain down? The pull sleep had over her was increasing. Familiar hands soothed her and she could breathe again. Sleep won the fight as darkness overtook her. _

…_..._

Then there was that damn dream!

…_..._

_Their lips were on hers, the silky smooth skin rubbing hers. It crushed in hard and passionate, begging for entrance. Strong, warm hands tightened their grip about her waist, pulling her closer possessively. _

"…_Mine." _

_She felt every muscle as he pressed closer. She let out a husky gasp as he bit down on her neck, drawing blood then licking the wound. They pressed closer and she drew in a shaky gasp. _

"_Mine."_

…_..._

After that she couldn't face any of them anymore, they weren't watching at the moment so now was her chance. Itachi had never found her hiding spot; she'd be safe there….

'_Safe from what?'_

The voice in her head was dark and deeply sarcastic but she pushed it away.

'_No…I can't think that way! I'm nothing but a monster, its better that they never find out they helped such a creature…'_

She opened the window, the cool night air brushing her soft pink locks. Observing the moon with sadness and apathy, she dropped from the opening and landed without a sound. She hadn't survived this long without stealth on her side. She slipped away and out of their lives without a trace.

…...

At the edge of the village she stopped, knowing full well that there was no way around it to get to her "home". Maybe if she stayed out of sight and out of mind for a while she'd get through this. It took everything she had not to go back, back to the friendly fights, humorous innuendos, and overall happiness. Shaking her head as if to shake off the weight of her decision she jumped from the roof of the building she was perched on.

That's when three things happened. One, a large explosion sounded in the air lighting up the sky like deadly fireworks. Two, guards seemed to appear from everywhere and converge on the area. Last, a blond-haired man was dragged into the open, screaming and kicking. That's when she was faced with a choice.

She knew how cruel their government was; she had no illusions about the world. This man, if taken into custody, would be tortured and killed without trial and without justice. If she helped him she ran the risk of being caught and finally giving them the reason to kill her they had been looking for. The guards, now that she could see them closely, looked odd.

They had odd oxygen masks, cords coming from their bodies that went nowhere, and seemed to move unnaturally. Yet, there were only four, the rest having left to tend to the raging fire. (Not that they would have bothered if it hadn't be a government building.) If she took out one or two maybe the odd man could free himself.

"Give in to your fate; you are under arrest for the terrorist bombing of a government owned building."

The young male's anger seemed to spike at that and he began kicking his legs out in a comical manner.

"Who are you calling a damn terrorist?" "I'm an artist, dammit!"

That's when she struck, leaping from the small building and slamming into the soldier below. He dropped in an unnatural move. Blondie, taking advantage of the situation, bucked backwards against his captor, knocking him over and sending him tumbling to the ground. He then launched into a high arching kick straight into another's jaw. A horrible cracking noise sounded in the air as the man's neck twisted around and he dropped in a heap.

The obvious horror that accompanied said man getting back up was palpable. Sakura however didn't have time to react to it as she snapped into a crouch and a long blade sailed above her. That blow she avoided, however, she couldn't move out of the way of the second as the handle came down on her head without mercy.

Dizzy and fading she fell back a few steps as she struggled for balance. The third strike sent everything spinning as the darkness closed in.

…**...**

**Well, was it worth the wait? Review and you will find I update far quicker then normal. Anyway, see ya! **


	9. Fear and loss

**I like to start with thanks to my constant reviewers and readers. Without you guy it would be a lot harder to make myself write. Anyhow, I just wanted to say that as I said I am making art for this fic and others of mine. So just PM me or put it in a review if you have a request for a certain scene. Now, on with it I guess. **

…**...**

Somehow seeing her go down enraged him, seeing them try to take her afterwards pushed him over the edge though. The remaining enemies were down in seconds and he stopped just long enough to gather the pink-haired angel into his arms and take off as fast as his legs could conceivably take him.

…...

"…She left."

Sasuke's crestfallen expression voiced the general feeling in the room.

"…But where did she go?" "She has no one and nothing to return to."

That statement grabbed the other two Uchihas attention.

"Itachi?"

He pinned them with an unnerving look, his expression unfavorable to them if they wished to keep their heads attached to their neck. Then he spoke.

"She had nowhere to go back to, I saw where and how she was living."

Hope surfaced in them before Itachi squashed it when he spoke once more.

"As soon as she went missing I checked that hovel for her, she wasn't there otherwise I would have drug her back."

His words were serious and made their hearts crash to the ground, shattering at their feet.

"Something must have happened when she left, we need to leave now."

Something in his gaze scared them both.

"We will find her."

They quickly bolted to the door, the thought of Sakura being hurt and Itachi's unnatural fury spurring them on. They were startled to find two smiling people at their door upon its opening. Two of the people they least wanted to see; Neji and Sasori stood relaxed and happy on their doorstep.

…...

"Deidara?"

The blond froze at the orange-haired male's voice.

"You left without asking."

The young man continued striking fear into the shorter male.

"You launched an attack that put this entire organization in jeopardy and brought home a young woman as a pet."

His voice was seething in anger. Deidara had never seen him this angry, but he had also never done something this (He admitted it.) stupid.

"Now…"

The pink angel was gone from his grasp in an instant and safely wrapped in the leaders arms in the next.

"…The worst is that you involved other people in your idiotic actions, you've doomed her to a life stuck here until we finish the rebellion."

He seemed to be almost gentle, looking over the injuries he could see from her position in his arms.

"Your guilt in having a part in that captivity will be punishment enough."

"Wait, Pein!"

He turned, halfway around the corner.

"Will I be allowed to see her?"

Pein's answer was straight to point.

"If you do, you will refrain from your normal stupidity."

…...

_Sakura was scared; she felt the shadows pulling her under. She heard the screams of her mother but there was something else. Their screams were there to; she had pulled them in as well. She was bad; she hurt everyone that was close to her. The government had killed her mother because of her. It was all her fault. _

_She tried to scream for help but only silence came out. She couldn't move; the horrible piercing noise grew louder. She looked down only to see snakes circling her body; they bit down and she screamed her body jolting…._

Her body bolted up and launched itself at the first thing within reach; a startled woman tensed at the sudden movement and touch. Then she felt the wetness on her clothing; she relaxed and embraced the shaking girl.

Sakura felt safe, her body shook as she fought for control. Her mother had this same smell; she wished for her mother and let her body drift away.

The blue-haired woman looked down at the young lady in her arms, she looked peaceful and calm in her sleep. She had come inside to check the girl's wounds when she heard the pinkette's screams and cries of pain and horror. She felt protective over this girl, she wasn't much older then her though, just a year or two. Yet, she felt as though this was her child to protect, just an innocent soul who needed to be sheltered.

Like she had needed when she was younger; like she didn't receive when she was younger. Konan hadn't had a great life, she knew this. This young girl hadn't either; she might have seen a million things that would never be erased from her. She wouldn't be damaged again though, Konan couldn't protect herself from the horrible things that people caused, but she could protect this girl.

She could heal her.

…...

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?"

Sasori's chestnut-brown eyes shot daggers at the somber-looking Uchihas in the doorway.

"Where is she?"

Sasuke answered this time.

"She left, but she will return."

Both Sasori and Neji paused at that, their thoughts collecting.

"Well, we can't very well leave that fact up to Uchihas, can we?"

…**...**

**Well, that's settled. Konan will NOT be a suitor or a mother-figure. It's like a sister-thing. Kinda like 'I've had a tough life, so has she." thing. Anyhow, remember to send reviews and requests. See ya!**


	10. Strong

**Hmm, almost fifty reviews already… I thank all of you readers. Reviews usually make me write faster by the way… (Hint) However, you people don't want to listen to my rambling; on with show. **

…**...**

Sakura opened her eyes expecting the white ceiling of her room inside the Uchiha mansion. She, however, was stunned to silent panic when she found a pair of violet eyes bearing down on her own emerald pools.

"…!"

They we're gone however when the owner was violently thrown across the room and blond hair replaced them in her vision.

"You're awake!"

She found her waist captured by two strong arms and she begun to twitch.

"I thought you'd never wake up!"

She begun to hyperventilate as a blue-haired woman and an orange-haired male entered the room.

"I warned you against you're stupidity."

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

Before either of them could follow through with the obvious fury in their voices however, Deidara was sent flying by a sharp right hook. Sakura sat, trembling in fear and embarrassment, with her shaking fist still extended. This brought many different emotions to surface in the small space. Deidara was in pain, Hidan held amusement, Konan felt a surge of pride, and Pein felt both anger at her fear and satisfaction at her defending herself.

"Whe-Where am I?"

Konan was the first to speak, moving to the side of the bed.

"It's alright; no one here would hurt you…"

She visibly relaxed, slightly calming.

"Where am I?' She repeated, "Why am I here?"

"You saved someone in my organization; you were injured so you were brought here."

It was Pein that had answered stepping to the front of the slowly gathering group around her bed. He smiled down at her; it was laced with gentleness and something else she couldn't place.

"I'm afraid you cannot leave until we complete our mission, I'm terribly sorry, but until it is over we cannot risk it."

He paused and frowned as if remembering something unpleasant.

"Both you and my organization could be in danger if that snake of a man Orochimaru got a hold of you."

"You're going against Orochimaru?"

The man nodded distractedly.

'_I may only be a monster, but I know that Orochimaru has to be stopped and I want….I want to…'_

"I want to help."

Shock flooded his face for a moment before a sly smile slid in place.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki-"

He made a jester to her person, and after a moment she spoke.

"Sakura."

His smile grew and he moved in closer.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura."

…...

They were shouting again. It was a small group, consisting of Sasuke, Neji, and Sasori. It was a recipe for disaster. Currently they were lost, and it was Sasuke's fault. That man could get lost in a paper bag. Sasori was sure his head would explode soon and if it wasn't for the fact that he was so damn curious about the pink-haired girl he would have already left.

Itachi and Madara were lucky bastards… They had sprinted ahead of the group leaving them behind to eat their dust. He regretted not going after them.

"You're a fucking idiot! Why in the hell did you go this way?"

"Nobody told you to follow me!"

"You said you knew where you were going!"

Sasori clenched his fists.

"Well, you're the moron who followed me!"

"You were leading us!"

"Well-"

That's when Sasori snapped.

"Shut up!"

He pointed at the suddenly startled, normally stoic, boys.

"Can neither of you remember why we're out here?"

He didn't give them a chance to answer.

"If you don't get it together I'm going to rip out your bones and replace them with wood!"

It was relatively silent after that.

…...

They were moving fast, they had covered plenty of ground and by now any normal person, shinobi or not, would have given up. They however, were Uchihas, and they were currently closing in.

'_Hang on, Sakura.'_

…**...**

**That takes care of that. Itachi and Madara are closing in and Sakura has joined the Akatsuki! The main plot is being brought to light. Ooh, I'm writing it and I can't wait! Anyway, review. (I am writing longer chapters little by little.) Tah Tah **


	11. Organized chaos

**Told ya I'd update. Yup, so let's watch as things go to hell, eh?**

…**...**

They didn't have much warning as dust and rock flew out in a rumbling explosion. Luckily, it was a relatively hidden area and wasn't noticed by the outside public. Those inside noticed though… As Sakura turned to see who had caused this attack and demand to know why they were here, her eyes landed on the last two she expected to see.

There, in the still clearing dust, stood Itachi and Madara Uchiha; they didn't look happy. Two sets of burning, blood red, sharingan eyes locked onto her slight figure instantly. Moving at speeds her vision couldn't keep up with, Itachi was at her side. Akatsuki members began to enter the room, Pein being the first one inside. His odd purple eyes flashed with malice.

The Uchihas' were no less fearsome, brisling with restrained fury.

"She's hurt."

The words were a quiet, barely a whisper, however, the spike of chakra that followed made Deidara flinch back. Surprise entered the orange-haired leader's eyes at the blunt and deadly statement. The Akatsuki member moved forward to "greet" the Uchiha males. Pein's hand shot up, palm up, in the universal sign for stop.

"You care about her welfare?"

Both Uchihas' answered without a moment of hesitation.

"Yes."

Sakura's eyes widened in shook at the honest answer.

"…Then we are not your enemies."

Neither Uchiha moved from Sakura's side.

"You want her safety, do you not?"

No one spoke.

"We took her for her safety; if we hadn't both her and this organization would be in danger."

Madara inclined his head to show he was listening; Itachi shifted to a less threatening posture, though he stayed where he was. Pein began again, sighing and releasing his fighting stance. Unhurried, he slowly walked to the small, slightly destroyed bed and sat, crossing his legs and relaxing.

"Do you know of Orochimaru?"

The Uchihas' nodded their affirmation.

"Thirty years ago Orochimaru took over this village, Twenty-five years ago the soil here became unfertile and the people primitive."

He paused slightly.

"Do you know what happens when a society is cut off from the world for years?' 'When food becomes scarce and reality strikes even the smallest children?" 'When people disappear without a cause and fear begins to spread?"

He raised his head, sadness showing itself in his lanky frame.

"Twenty years ago I started this organization, but I was only a child of seven…How could I even fathom the enemy I was fighting, much less defeat it."

He hunched over, as if hiding his rampant emotions.

"Sixteen years ago they found a scapegoat for their troubles and burdens, with their glorious leader at the head of the charge."

Madara's eyes widened and Itachi flinched.

"You don't mean to say…"

Pein held up his hand for silence and the men sank reluctantly into a seething silence.

"We know Orochimaru is behind all of this pain, the famine, the disappearance of our people, and the damn witch hunts."

Sakura's head dropped, and she whispered quietly.

"You must hate me now."

The room tensed in shock.

"Sakura-"

Deidara began, but he was quickly interrupted.

"How could you think that?"

She resembled a beaten dog faced with it's master.

"I'm a monster; so many people have suffered because of me!"

Her breathing became uneven.

"I-I have cursed this place!' 'People starve every damn day because of me!"

She was flushed now, and her lips were death pale.

"B-Because that's what mother said!' 'Everyone…Anyone…."

Her breathes were coming out in shallow, short pants.

"If people get close they die!"

Then she succumbed to the pressure of the world. Strong arms catching her as she fell.

…...

The group of lost idiots decided to drop in with horrible timing. Deidara had just patched up the gash in the wall before being knocked across the room for the second time that day.

"Sakura, we're here to save you!"

Kakashi looked almost bored as he waltzed into the room.

"You're with the others aren't you?' 'Follow me, come on now, I don't have all day."

The dumbfounded men trailed after him in a haze of utter confusion, jumping back to reality when they spotted Itachi and Madara sitting casually on a comfortable couch.

"Welcome, it seems we've joined the rebel forces."

Oddly enough, they seemed calm about it. Blinking a bit in shock and then silently asking for an explaination. An orange-haired male that appeared to seep with quiet power stood.

"Prehaps I should explain…."

…...

**So, new chapters up, yay? Anyway, review so I can write. (It's like fuel.) Tah, Tah! **


	12. Complications

**I'm really sorry about the delay… Someone close to me has recently passed away and I admit I didn't take it very well. I've accepted it now, but for a while I was a little listless. Anyway, on to the next chapter of One Small Act! **

…**...**

"Bitch."

She didn't even have to look up to know who was speaking to her, not that she would have acknowledged him in any case.

"Bitch."

She clenched her fists, starting to seethe slightly.

"Oi, bitch!"

She spoke softly, but with a sureness that made even Hidan pause.

"That's not my name."

"Eh?"

"I said; THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING NAME!"

Normally alarming sounds poured from the room like spring water while the on-looking crowd stood calmly outside.

"That's the fifth time she's kicked his ass this week, one would think he'd learn."

"He has the mental capacity of a goldfish; I personally think he never will."

Horrifying screams erupted in a fevered pitch.

"Sad, he can't fight back though…'

"Pein would have his head if the Uchihas' didn't get there first."

"It's only been a month and everyone knows she has them wrapped around her little finger."

Chuckles sounded as the nondescript, Akatsuki low-totem members departed the hallway.

"Everyone, but her."

…...

She only had one rule about living here. She couldn't leave. That set well with her up until the south sector caught ablaze, flames licking up the wall in a time-honored dance. Sparks jumped and flew like firecrackers leaving pinpricks of burning pain on her skin. As she saw it, there was really only one option for her at this point.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire, as they say. She retreated across the quickly catching floorboards; they cracked and crumbled under her weight. In one blurred movement she launched herself at the windowpane, shattering it outward with an awing glittering explosion. She twisted in midair, avoiding the greedy flames that flared out in their quest for oxygen.

Hitting the ground hard and rolling to reduce the impact she came to a jarring halt. Looking up at the inferno one would have never thought it was once a well concealed, unseen, and secret rebel base. It was bellowing with smoke and lit up like a homing beacon. They were a massive target. Knowing she had to put distance between her and the burning signal flare she got up into the singed branches, lightly jumping from tree to tree with ease.

That is, until a sharp pain coursed through her body, and sank into her limbs like lead. She dropped several feet before being abruptly pulled to a stop as arms gripped her body. Only, they weren't familiar, grasping her thin form to the point of gripping pain. Her cuts from her recent leap showed themselves as harsh pressure was applied. She had to get away.

Even with her heavy form she managed to get off a sharp right-hook into the strange man's jaw and kicking out with her legs nailed him in the gut with a sideways kick. He cursed and she dropped landing, barely, on the forest floor. Stumbling with the intense pulsing headache the came with the strain of moving she collapsed, glancing her jaw on a sharp stone. A shadow fell over her limp frame as she slipped, once more, from consciousness.

"This is getting damn old…"

…...

It was a humbling attack; the blaze was meticulously precise and wasn't discovered until nothing could be done. Sometimes you had to cut off a limb to save the whole. They had another base, though it was significantly smaller, and had evacuated to it, leaving the burning, eye-catching, building behind. They had searched the remaining rumble in three-man teams; so far the death toll was at thirty-two and the missing at nine. Their pink-haired glimpse of hope was among the missing and it struck a mighty blow. You see they had gotten attached to the pink bundle of energy…

After her attack she refused to explain herself and began to hyperventilate when the subject was brought to light. Thus, they were forced to ignore the obvious and step around her panic. Later, it was put to the back of their minds as time passed by. It was replaced by daily antics and peaceful coexisting. Well, if you can call possessive males, murderous teens, and everyday violence peaceful. They enjoyed it though, maybe even looked forward to it.

They had to find her, and they had to find her alive. Pein didn't want to think of any other option, and with that in mind began to speak to the crowd gathered in the small meeting room. The emotions varied from darkly seething to blankly depressed to clearly in shock. Hidan seemed to be the latter, slumped over in disbelief at the disappearance of the female time bomb. Deidara and Konan looked like they were about to give in and burst into tears. The Uchihas', Sasori, and Kakashi were deathly silent and emitting dangerous auras.

The youngest Uchiha and the Hyuuga seemed to be in a panicked worried states. He himself had gone through all of those emotions and every single one in-between. All in all, they were a sight to behold, such infamous shinobi reduced to these states by the loss of one girl they had known for such a short amount of time. Yet, what a special girl she was.

"This was a planned attack."

They snapped too as he began to speak, listening intently.

"..And if my theory is correct, Sakura is still alive."

…...

She woke to a confusing combination of senses. She was first and foremost, in a huge amount of pain, her head was on fire and tiny pinpricks of stinging agony covered her body. Her legs were cold, but her back was warm. It wasn't normal warmth, it came from a living source and that's what woke her up fully. She turned to see apprehensive teal eyes boring into her own, the limbs that were draped across her figure let her go and she backed away to get a better look.

He seemed to be a victim of an awful experiment, twin spears of bony horns stood proudly from his temples framed with tangled white hair. He had projections of small bone on his forehead, looking for the entire world like Oni horns, his canines seemed larger then most humans. Traveling down, she realized he didn't have a shirt and the sharp growth of bone seemed to continue on his arms and legs. The ones on his legs jutted through the soft cloth of his pants, two on the tops his thighs.

The ones on his arms were placed on his shoulder blades and the tops of his forearms. His fingers started out as flesh but extended into sharp bony claws. The most noticeable thing on this man was the sharp visible vertebra running down his back and extending into a spine-like tail, sharpened at its point. It swished back and forth, like an anxious animal's. She was, however, not scared. If he had wanted to kill her, he would have done so while she slept.

Seeing his nervous crouch, she told him as such. He looked startled, then moved closer and spoke, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"You don't fear me?"

She shook her head.

"You're not a monster."

His eyes widened and suddenly he was hugging her tightly, shaking slightly.

"N-Not a monster?"

His voice trembled with uncertainty.

"No, you're a person, and I bet you have a name, don't you?"

Her voice was firm with promise.

"K-Kimimaru."

He looked up at her with shining eyes as he felt the first bit of hope he'd had in years. That's when the cage door swung open, and the room became tense. Kimimaru flinched at the person's presence, clutching his newly discovered treasure to him, careful of the points on his arms.

"Come on, girl, it's time for a little fun."

Looking down at Kimimaru, with his arms around her waist, her confidence rose.

"No, I won't leave him."

Orochimaru looked unamused.

"Fine, want to stay here with the monsters?"

Her cold stare was all that answered him.

"Then why don't you play with all of them, hmm?"

He smirked, and sauthered out, the door shuting behind him at a suprising speed.

"Let's see how long that lasts, shall we?"

He opened a small panel near the large metal entrance, pressing several buttons inside in sequence. A haunting tone sounded and around them the walls shuddered. Orochimaru laughed as he exited, the iron making an ominous ring as it jolted closed. The walls began heaving upwards in one slow smooth motion. Scraping and footsteps sounded from the shadowed emptiness, Kimimaru was in front of her in a flash, growling at the threats that seemed to be coming from both sides.

Ready or not, here they came.

…**...**

**Well, how was it? Like it, don't? Tell me. Tah Tah. **


	13. Bonds

**Well, here's the new chapter, hope ya like it. **

…**...**

She had no idea what to expect, for now she had to trust the person in front of her. She had no other choice, and seeing as to where Kimimaru seemed to have spent his days she couldn't blame him for his actions. More than likely he had to have had even less human contact than her, social rules and conventions eluded those who didn't spend their time around others.

Now she was surrounded by darkness and growling shadows that scared her out of her wits. They retreated and lurched forward like a cowardly vampire fleeing from the burning sun.That's around the time one finally made it into the light, walking with head held high he was a remarkable sight. Pale, bone white skin smoothed over fine muscles, stopping in the dead middle and turning a midnight black. Strange golden eyes kept a haunting gaze on them, viridian bangs hung over his vision slightly.

He didn't look unfriendly, just tried. As soon as that thought was there it was confirmed, the strange man half sitting, half dropping, to the floor. Then he spoke, an unearthly tone that vibrated his throat in a growling, singing sound.

"If you are able to control yourself, you can join us."

The answering voice was raspy and dark.

"I think today is a good day… I think I'll be able to."

When he came into her view, she couldn't help but be surprised.

"You, I know you, you're the Kazekage!"

The man in front of her froze and she looked him over as she explained. He looked ragged, his clothing rumpled and ripped, his hair sticking up at odd ends. The most prominent feature however was his eyes, instead of the steely light green that used to be there it was instead replaced by glowing yellow, silted cat's eyes incased by a black sclera.

"You know me?"

She nodded shyly like a child admitting a wrongdoing and he cocked his head as if to tell her to explain.

"The villager had a celebration when you visited…I know I shouldn't have gone, but I was curious…'

He nodded and she continued.

"They were about to spot me so I did a simple transformation jutsu, just to hide my hair, I was trying to walk away, out of the village, but I accidentally ran you down…"

His eyes widened as he remembered.

"I thought I'd been discovered so I took of pretty fast…I didn't get to say sorry…"

He continued to stare.

"So, I deeply apologize!"

She bowed deeply and he looked on in utter astonishment.

"We, in this cell, are very much on the same level…Yet, you still bow where others would simply tale advantage of such a fact?"

He went on, a small smile marring his emotionless face.

"You, you remind me of my sister."

He then found a place on the ground to seat himself beside her; Kimimaru shifted uneasily, but said nothing.

The only man whose name she didn't know began the conversation.

"We should explain some things to you, shouldn't we?' 'We are trapped here because we are what Orochimaru considers failed projects, we were to be weapons and slaves to that ungrateful bastard."

Kimimaru picked it up from there.

"I've been here since I was child, I had a clan ability that made me able to control the bones in my body; he's now injected me with so many different drugs that I'm stuck as I am now."

Sakura was horrified.

"Why, if you are of no use to him anymore, will he not let you have your freedom?"

He closed his eyes briefly, as if resigned to his fate.

"I'm the last of my clan, he feels I could still be of use in some way…otherwise I would be dead."

She turned to the others, moving closer to Kimimaru as if to give him a silent solace.

"My name is Zetsu; I used to be two different people really…"

He looked up to see her reaction before continuing.

"We were Kazekage-sama's guards; we fought many a time, our ideals were too different…' 'We spared as if the winner was right, as if to be stronger meant our idea was greater, how ironic that we can never be separate again."

He hung his head, then, at last, Gaara spoke up.

"As he said, they were my guards, damn good ones too. However, the things that play as his soldiers are unnatural; they keep moving no matter what, they just don't stop until they no long have anything to move."

Thinking back at her short encounter with the masked monsters, she shuddered.

"That parade, the one you mentioned, I never got to leave afterwards.' 'I was there too grant funds for his research, in return for the results' 'I must have asked too many questions, gotten to close to the truth of his experiments, or maybe he had already planned this from the start."

He sighed and gestured to his eyes.

"I was what people call a demon container, a keeper of what's called a tailed beast.' 'He tried to draw out that power, to control and use it for himself; all he managed to do was bring him to the surface.' 'It's not so bad, but I have to consult that creature now, to include him in the actions I take."

He shook his head.

"How can I put it?' 'It's like being an animal; like having your instincts at the surface and relying on them…' 'Only mine, has a voice, a rather annoying one at that."

Zetsu snorted from beside her.

"I know the feeling."

He turned to her now, odd orbs locking to hers.

"And now you've been brought here too…' 'Do you know why?"

"I can only guess, I was…well, is it safe to talk here?"

The air became slightly tense as Kimimaru answered.

"The walls have eyes."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Than, I don't know why I'm here."

She relized something at that moment.

"Why were you guys hiding and making noise earlier?' 'Why were you trying to scare us?"

Smirks and grins followed around the room.

"Orochimaru thinks us monsters, maybe we are; it is to our advange that he continues to think we are ruled by our emotions and tramas."

Gaara stood and began to walk back into the darkness, Zetsu following.

"He may already know, this may be for nothing, but in this place we need every little thing we can get over him."

…...

They knew who took her, it was obvious and proably meant to be so. Orochimaru had staged the whole thing and was now trying to draw them out. He had a plan though; they had deliberated for hours, the pros and cons of infiltrating sooner rather than later. Of allowing his plot to work, to step into a known trap and count on hope. To risk everything for one girl, was it worth it?

She must have been, because that was the plan, for all their reputations of being uncaring, cold, or sadistic they were doing this for one insignificant woman. They refused, however, to let themselves become sloppy. All of them were highly dangerous shinobi and Orochimaru was about to learn not to piss them off.

…...

"You are here because there will soon be an attack, and despite how efficient the troops are we need people who are able to think and move accordingly."

The three ninja gathered saluted and left the room to prepare.

"…..We're off to war."

…**...**

**That's the end of the chapter, tah tah.**


	14. To the death

**Ah, sorry for the wait; took a little vacation. **

…**...**

Taking the high grounds was always his job, the clay birds he shaped being perfect for controlling the airspace. The wind picked up as he dropped and gained velocity. Leaping from the clay-feathered creation in split-second timing the large explosive plowed into the stone side of the massive capital and did what it does best. The rocketing blast sent brick and stone flying as the blond artist took cover. The maneuver was well timed and panic flew through the hallowed grounds of the famed building, but what else could you expect of a plan from the pissed Akatsuki leader?

As the defending enemies rushed the few visible shinobi, they were taken down without mercy, the angered aggressors beyond showing remorse. Itachi sliced through the enemy without pause, his entire body a living breathing weapon. Inhuman shrieks rang out from the fallen adversaries, continuing to move as their bodies fell apart with each motion in a sickening display. They weren't human anymore; they'd be pushed past that, into something unrecognizable and horrifying.

Their minds, their very humanity, were gone. Death was the sweetest mercy for the unfortunate souls, something the Akatsuki provided.

"We can't keep this up!"

Sasori was the first to realize there wasn't any point in fighting an army that could not die. Hidan was enough for anyone when it came to hard to kill and something needed to be done. That's when it hit him.

"Someone's controlling them, ignore them and find the puppeteer!"

Neji bolted ahead; he wouldn't be able to do much good here. His talents mostly leaned towards those with chakra points, and these beings pathways were eerily quiet. Reaching the darkened entrance, he stretched out his senses.

"Straight up, eh?"

…...

Hidan at the flank seemed the best option; unable to die he shrugged off the attacks of the writhing mass easily. Not that they had much chance to do so; he resembled the reaper, his swaying scythe clearing large areas effortlessly. Death was on swift wings when it came to his fighting style, everything within range decimated in just a couple swings. He was having fun.

…...

His kills were fast and efficient, moving at speeds that could fool the untrained eye. They didn't stand a chance in hell against the silver-haired copycat. He turned path after path and the narrow hallway gave way to a spacious round chamber. Dimly light and crawling with a moody atmosphere he paused just inside. Laughter filled the air as stone flew to cover the lone exit tightly and the room began to fill with murky water.

…...

Scrapping sounded around the room as clanging metal signaled the room was moving. Earlier shocks from what seemed to be quite close caused an earthquake-like effect to ripple through the room.

"Shit."

Now she knew something was wrong, identical looks of worry were plastered to each of her companions' faces. The normally cool and calm Kimimaru seemed agitated and fidgety, Zetsu seemed to move closer turning his back to her, and Gaara now crouched at point seemingly leading them without moving.

"Sakura, we aren't the only ones down here, Orochimaru decided to put another of his subjects in this abyss."

A roar sounded as something awoke.

"Only, we've never had to encounter it before, it was kept away behind the bars, and sealed into sleep.' 'Though it seems whatever that force was both woke it up and set it free."

She took in their whispered words in and spoke.

"It?"

"Her mind is gone now; all that remains is a monster."

He paused.

"And to top it all off, all we have is what we've been told to go on."

Another screech, closer this time.

"Though I have heard it's extremely volatile."

…...

Pein had tracked Orochimaru and spilt paths from her a while back. She was practically flying down hallways, covering distance in nothing flat. Chakra pulsed from two people just ahead, and she pushed herself faster reaching the end.

…...

Deidara, in a stroke of luck, saw him before the blow hit, fanatical laugher poured past the living tank's lips as he barely dodged the deadly swipe. For a short while, all he could do is move back as the behemoth barreled forward with deathly intent. In such close quarters, with him at a towering height, Deidara was unable to avoid a reeling uppercut that sent him flying back out into the streets.

The ground yielded to the attacker's strength, cracks forming as he charged once more. The blonde, only just recovering from the dizzying hit, glanced up only to see something kin to a freight train upon him.

…...

"It's coming!' 'Zetsu, get her hidden!'

Tossed like a rag doll into the bi-colored mans arms they retreated until his back hit a slightly damp brick wall. Her skin crawled and suddenly she could no longer see herself or Zetsu.

"We're.. invisible?"

He shifted her in his arms.

"It's the best I can do with someone else with me."

Light filled their shadowy cage, and their opponent appeared. Built like an Ox and practically filling the room, a giant mass of crystal moved in a varying pattern. The eyeless face shifted shape to shape, from bird, to lion, to snarling dog. It moved from four legs, to eight, to two. From wings to spikes, claws to razors. It was by far the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen. It rose up to strike at the remaining shinobi; that's when she spotted it.

There, under the color-changing stone, was a corpse. The eyes and nose were long gone, the ears and sparse facial tissue hanging on by a thread. The inclosing crystal seemed to be the only thing holding the cadaver together. She covered her mouth to quiet her gasp of horror. Zetsu shifted her to the ground, going forward to join the stand-still fight. Not that she could see him do so.

Suddenly, she realized something, and looked to the unmoving beast.

'_It doesn't have eyes…' 'It doesn't rely on sight!'_

As the creature moved for the first time she screamed.

"Zetsu, it's not safe!"

One massive arm wrapped around an invisible limb and a pain-filled yell rang out. The man regained his ability to be seen as the crunch of bone sounded.

…**...**

**Hmm, I wonder if he'll live? Well, I don't wonder… You will.**


	15. Attack and Defend

Kakashi moved quickly, pumping chakra into his feet the instant the water reached his ankles, pulling up his scratched headband; he located the source of the laugher, underwater. Fins surfaced in the now shoulder-deep water, his eyes widened as the creature surfaced. It looked as though it had once been human, fins and gills, scales and beady eyes, it was obviously aquatic. Its slimy green hands pulled it out of the water as it climbed the opposite wall.

"Welcome to my playroom and prison, I am Amachi!"

"What are you?"

"I used to be human, then one of Orochimaru's top scientists, and now I am going to be your death."

A wave of water rose above him; shooting to the side, he copied the simple technique, washing the odd man from his perch. He crashed into the water, disappearing instantly. Looking down, he noticed the water was still rising at a steady rate. Calculating a general time limit to get out, he gave him self five minutes before the room was filled. He had to stop the flow.

Clawed fingers dug into his leg and attempted to pull him under, he spun, superior strength yanking the monster from the water and high into the air. Landing on the ceiling he snarled and hooked his claws in, holding on and maneuvering in a spider-like stance. He hissed as Kakashi moved to block his reentrance into the water. Chidori would be suicide here, but a little fire and ice wouldn't be amiss.

Ice formed on the water's surface and the silver-haired Nin leapt, blowing fire in quick succession, the copycat was stunned, however, when the ice melted in a flick of Amachi's wrist. Losing him in the water again, he waited warily. Spikes of glass-like ice shot from the water, quickly disappearing with flashes of heat from Kakashi, his hair now brushed the ceiling and he feared the worst as the water rose much more quickly.

Diving underwater, he formed a tight bubble of air around his head. He could barely see in the murky water, and Amachi was nowhere in sight. Seeing the pump near the door, he swam towards it, destroying it within seconds of reaching the contraption. He surfaced quickly, not wanting to encounter the enemy that was more than likely watching him. Striking his head against concrete was a wakeup call; the water level was only inches below the ceiling.

"I let you get away, you know.' 'To let you feel the helplessness of defeat, the panic that comes with death."

Kakashi's eyes widened; his mind raced for just a piece of hope, a solution. A smirk grew on his face, and he dived.

…...

A blur of black intercepted the blow, countering the heavy hit without difficulty, a chakra powered fist found its way to the beast's face. The man didn't even flinch, but simply leap back, ignoring the injury. A hand shot into Deidara's vision, a he followed it to the frowning Uchiha's face. He grasped it, pulling himself to his feet.

"Thanks, Madara."

Concentrated on the opponent, all he received was a nod. The orange-haired male they faced smiled before speaking in a harsh tone.

"My name is Jugo, and you will not be passing."

The sound of hissing filled the air, and the floor seemed to crawl. Deidara pulled out a small clay bird, quickly enlarging it and taking to the air. A weight settled and he glanced back. Madara stood on the back, arms crossed and Sharingan eyes swiftly moving across the scene below. Millions upon millions of snakes were arriving, covering Jugo and creating the equivalent of living ground. Deidara made a valiant effort not to cringe, but failed, earning a stern look from his red-eyed ally.

The air pushed against him as he dipped, the bird taking a diving fall, Madara crouched staying put. The wings snapped open a yard from the scaled ground, and he strained his eyes for the location of the tank under the mass. Fire lit the area in an attempt by Madara to draw out the monster. The ground exploded outward as he leapt at them.

Rolling the clay winged creation to the side, he barely avoiding having its wing clipped. Launching into the air, he glided in circles around the site. Madara turned to him immediately.

"This will not work; we will only end up dead with this method."

Deidara voiced his agreement in a simple gesture of his hand, sight focused below. He spoke again.

"I have a plan."

…...

The corridors were almost impossible to navigate without a map, so when he ended up finding a blood-covered Hidan instead of the upper floor stairs he wasn't surprised, just waved him to follow. He did so without complaint, knowing there was a battle of him and the Hyuuga.

…...

A redhead woman and a silver-haired man turned when she burst in, shock on their features. At the same time, Sasori entered from the other side, calmly walking. The girl faced her, and spoke.

"We can't let you win, I'm sorry."

She answered sincerely, without a change in expression.

"I'm not."

…...

His scream made her move faster than she thought she could; she was there in an instant punching the glass-like claws with so much chakra it made her shake. It shattered and Zetsu dropped like a stone. She dashed under him, crystal shards cutting her scarred skin, his solid form nearly knocking her to the ground. Sand blocked the blows that followed, and she hauled it as fast as she could to safety.

Beginning to work on the obviously broken limb, she watched as the fight began.

…...

**Good? Eh, I think it was. Anyhow, what are their master plans? Find out next chapter! Tah Tah. **


	16. Checkmate

**Hmm, ever heard of United Build? Well, I had the displeasure of going through the process of creating a house with them. My mother and I were not happy with the results. Therefore, I wouldn't recommend them to any poor sap that's thinking of going to them. Anyway, you didn't click the link to hear me rant, did you? Time to find out what's happening with your favorite characters. **

…**...**

He could barely control the water around him, it pressed in, suffocating. The temperature was below what the harshest of winters could do; his limbs were becoming heavy and numb. Reaching the center of the room, he reached for every last shred of chakra he had left and pumped it into his final justu. He silently thanked the Uchiha' as he filled his lungs with fire, reaching his limit and letting loose.

An unearthly cry shot through the water as the justu did its job, boiling and evaporating water at an astonishing speed. Silence ruled as all traces of water and Amachi disappeared, leaving only a thick film of mud on the ceiling. An icy sphere stood out against the baked mud, rapidly melting and revealing the figure inside. The white-haired shinobi dropped to the ground and laid out on his back, panting and gasping for air.

"Guess I'll have to wait to feel death, huh, Amachi?"

…...

She fixed up Zetsu as much as she could with what she had her outer jacket and a broken pipe serving as a makeshift splint. Luckily, most of the damage was done solely with pressure, and she could sense very little internal blood loss around the shattered femur. She, with the artful move of an expert, sealed the severed veins with ease, concentration creasing her brow. She looked up after that, into her patient's pained-filled gaze.

"I can heal this, but we don't have the time or supplies right now, can you wait?"

Determination replaced pain.

"Of course I can."

…...

Their attacks were doing nothing to the mass of living crystal, and it seemed as all they were doing was surviving. Sand and crystal met and clashed sending of sparks of glittering dust and dirt. Bone soared through the air, joining the odd dance of blood, sand, and color. It glanced off the shifting skin of the beast, breaking off rainbow pieces and sending shards flying. It seemed no matter where and with what they hit with the creature was regenerating.

"Kimimaru!"

His gaze shot to Sakura, intent on what she had to say.

"Come here, I have an idea!"

He landed beside her and her charge, head ducking down to hear her words over the shrieks of their enemy, and listened.

…...

Madara jumped from the airborne clay bird, blowing fire ahead of him and scorching the snakes below. He landed with grace, moving out of Jugo's way with ease. He reached out for the remainder of his chakra-induced fire and sent it to his feet, burning the ground with every step he made. His sharingan made Jugo easy to predict, and he danced away from every hit.

The fire at his soles kept the snakes from swallowing him, and he moved across the field, eluding the charging tank. Suddenly, he stopped, throwing his arm into the air and letting a Cheshire smile overtake his face. Not a moment to soon Deidara rocketed past, grasping the outstretched limb and pulling him into the air. Madara used the momentum and launched himself onto the back of the clay-feathered savior, crouching and hanging on.

"Did you drop the charges?"

The wind blew fiercely as they rode against the current, headed straight up in a tight barrel roll; Deidara struggled to raise his voice above to roar.

"Yup, all set and he didn't notice a thing!"

Madara's face was scrunched and his eyes narrowed as he looked towards his ally.

"Light him up!"

They reached a massive altitude and jolted to a standstill, beginning to glide in lofty circles, Deidara made the sign and for a minute, nothing happened. Seconds later, a deafening growl sounded, leading up to a crashing boom, fire and sparks following them into the clouds. Deidara led his creation in a gentle spiraling dive, landing on the gore-covered and heated ground. He smirked before speaking.

"Gone in a bang."

The Uchiha looked almost offended by the awful pun, and began to walk away.

"Lets find Sakura."

…...

Konan moved first, turning into paper and aiming for the redhead, she was intercepted by the silver-haired swordsman's blade. She launched backwards, fluttering out of reach. Thin almost invisible threads pulled at the massive broad sword, preventing him from following her into the sky. She dove for the girl again, slicing her arm when she didn't move quickly enough.

The swordsman shouted, and ran for the lone puppeteer. Sasori deftly dodged and coated his enemy's arm in string throwing him to the ground and running at him with the blade hidden in his cloak. Moving his head just as the weapon landed, the sharp-toothed assailant delivered a kick that was quickly stopped with even more strands. He brought up his arm, making contact with the redhead's chin and knocking him back.

He lost concentration just long enough for the man to rip free from the chakra wires, tearing good-sized cuts in his flesh in the process. The swordsman brought the blade up above his head to finish the job and sent it barreling down into Sasori's body. At the same time, a gurgling scream caught his attention, distracting him from the spray of red that came from the corpse.

The red-haired woman was shaking and struggling to stand, bleeding from a precise, paper-thin cut to her jugular. He froze for a moment, before charging at Konan with a fury-filled scream, leaving his blade in the unmoving, unfortunate puppeteer. The woman reformed, facing her furious attacker; he got within two feet before he was pulled to an uneasy halt, thousands of wires pulling and twisting at his body.

"Chakra puppeteers are always long-range fighters, you poor fool."

He continued to pull at the strings with surprising strength, his eyes only on the fallen woman.

"Wake up!"

It was a desperate and hopeless call, which evoked new rage when it wasn't heeded.

"You-You killed her!"

His head snapped to the woman responsible, unimaginable anger filling his gaze.

"You killed her!"

He lunged and pulled Sasori forward with him; Konan moved back, unable to avoid the attack, she braced for the pain. The only thing she felt was the spray of warm blood.

…...

Neji looked around the cave-like room, from the dark damp walls to the dirt and rock covered ground; beside him, Hidan looked to be at home, relaxed as he was. The first thing he noticed was the shifting of the ground than, after activating Byakugan, he saw the person standing before them. He was encased in mud, using the substance as if it was armor. The man slowly lumbered forward, shaking the ground with his steps.

"You won't be leavin' here whole, I hope ya know."

Neji's expression didn't change and Hidan just looked downright amused.

"You don't fear me yet, but you will."

He lurched, slamming a large fist into where they once stood, chunks of huge rocks scattered across the battlefield. Neji was already in the air before he moved, but had to dodge the rocky shrapnel. Hidan only ran towards the hulking giant, slicing at his muddy armor without a care, though it quickly regenerated.

As Neji joined the fray, the real fight began.

…**...**

**Mah ha ha ha! Till next chapter! **


	17. Into the fray

**Sorry I've been gone, just things I needed to take care of. Thank you for staying with me despite that absence, and, I've been forgetting to do this, thanks to all reviewers.**

…**...**

She opened her eyes to a miracle. Her silver-haired attacker's own sword was imbedded deep in his body, the massive blade piercing from his throat to his collarbone. The youngest Uchiha peeked around the dieing man, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost."

Blood flew freely as he pulled back the weapon from its gory home. Sasori released his hold on the now cooling corpse, letting it fall to the ground with a gruesome thud. All members of the group were stone faced as they made their way past the fallen enemies, not a passing glance given when they exited the blood spattered chamber.

There was no room for sentiments on the battlefield.

…...

Kimimaru charged forward, veering past obstacles as he made his way to the creature's center. The shifting mass let out a deafening roar as he propelled a bone spike into the monster, cracking the surface and burrowing deep. That's when a blur of pink and red dashed by him with a fist full of chakra.

She could feel the energy in her fingers and hand, pulsing like second being, and feverously hoped her theory worked. Coarse grains of sand laced themselves around her limb, first in a small stream, before exploding into a writhing wave engulfing her arm up to the shoulder. She pulled back, readying herself and pushing every scrap of energy in her body to the forefront of her being.

She hit her target, the bone advancing in a quick blur to rest in the crystallized corpse's ribcage. The screech of the behemoth and the scrap of bone on its hide was an earth shattering noise. Shards leapt through the air around her, dancing with cherry strands, and creating shallow cuts on ivory skin. Sand rushed in quickly behind the projectile, following its path before the regeneration started. It ripped apart the long deceased woman within her clear, iridescent tomb.

Sakura had only just regained her footing on the metal ground when thick, glowing dust filled the air in a flood of choking particles. She dove into action, running to Zetsu and quickly helping him to feet. A soft pressure was felt on her shoulder before Zetsu's weight was gone, and Gaara was in front of her with him draped across his back.

"I've got him; follow me."

Another light touch brushed her bloody knuckles before enclosing around her wrist, gently but firmly. Kimimaru pulled her through the dark and suffocating cloud. She grasped at her shirt, tugging it over mouth and nose, and wiped at her irritated, watery eyes with her free hand as she ran. The jarring cry of ripping metal filled the room as the door was torn out of Gaara's way and across the floor.

They almost fell into safety as sand sealed off the prison block door, hardening and forming an impenetrable wall. Gulping oxygen and trying to push the deadly powder out of her lungs, Sakura looked around the small hallway. Zetsu was wincing in pain, but very much alive, frowning as he brushed off the thick film in his hair and on his clothes. Gaara was shedding a layer of what she assumed to be sand, easily ridding himself of the grime, and Kimimaru looked to be doing an odd dance as he attempted to reach the long points that grew from his shoulder blades.

The chiming giggles stunned all three men into freezing. Questioning stares landed on the girl's laughing form.

"We're alive; we're almost free!"

Their pessimistic minds wanted to comment that it was only for now; that they could die at any moment. Yet, as her warm presence filled the tight corridor, no one spoke a word. They only smiled, and prepared themselves for the next hurdle in their escape.

…...

All Neji could hope to do was slice at the hulking figure uselessly with a kunai. Being that his opponent was covered with thick mud, he could not reach the chakra points he needed to hit. Ducking a heavy hit, he jumped backwards, flipping mid-air and landing easily. Hidan bounded past him, sending long strokes of his scythe through the enemy's armor. Neji's sharp eyes caught his chance when Hidan's scythe lodged in sideways and became stuck. He could see skin.

"Hidan keep that gap open!"

Hidan, though livid at being commanded, surged forward, grasping the edges. He grunted as two massive hands closed around his head and applied crushing force, trying to stop the relentless pull he used to keep the breach from closing.

"You better fucking hurry, I may be immortal, but it's a pain in the ass to regenerate my fucking head!"

Hidan was aware of his face collapsing, that was fine, and he would deal with it. Feeling the pressure he recognized as a foot on his back, however, his pride wouldn't allow.

"What the fuck are ya doing!?"

He was ignored as two fingers, glowing with energy, entered his vision and jabbed at his attacker's skin. The fluid motion slackened the colossuse's grip on his head. It had also stopped his heart. The thick plating crumbled away, and as the now dead man fell back, he pulled both unbalanced fighters with him. They landed with a crash, knocking out their breath.

"Get off of me, bastard!"

Hidan jumped up, angry.

"It's not like wanted to land on you, I'd much rather it be Sakura!"

Neji jumped up now, temper flaring as well.

"How dare you talk about her like that!"

A fight ensured, followed by a walk to the next battle with insults bouncing back and forth. Thus was the norm when it came to Hidan.

…...

Pein had immediately come to a barrier on his way to defeat Orochimaru, coming to him in the form of a large unmovable door. He had tried every method and justu at his deposal before he realized the center-point of this barrier was elsewhere. He now resorted to staring at it, and waiting for the issue to resolve itself. He finally sighed, getting up to find whoever was holding up the justu. As he left the room he heard an odd, slight sound from behind. He turned to look, and what he saw made his lower eyelid twitch.

The doors were open.

…...

**Well, there ya go, enjoy.**


	18. Choice

**I'm back, sorry for the wait. **

…**...**

With the same destination it would be impossible to miss one another. Regrouping was inevitable; however, the time they would meet would vary. It would stretch down to the last minute. In Kakashi's case, who decided that, though the ground was quite comfortable, he needed to move, it would be sooner rather than later. Pulling his body from the floor was a challenge that seemed even greater than the prior fight.

Eventually, he was able to coax his shaking limbs into movement, jerky though it was. Trembling born from chakra exhaustion caused his feet to feel heavy, as if suddenly filled with lead. The stomping sounds that resulted would make even the most inexperienced genin blush. His resolve did not break; he kept moving, for he knew they may need him. She may need him.

…...

The first time Deidara and Madara meet the new recruits they tried to murder each other. Both groups' minds filled only with blank thoughts of a new batch of enemies appearing. Sakura, of course, intercepted before anyone was stabbed, or crushed with a massive amount of sand. They began to speak; began to plan.

"We cannot just run into the line of fire, even with as many skilled fighters as we have."

Madara nodded absentmindedly, before answering with experience and conviction.

"That may be so, but knowing Orochimaru there is no other option."

He glanced to Zetsu, who leaned against the wall with as much dignity as he could possibly produce in his state.

"It seems one of us can no longer fight; someone will have to take him away from the battle.' 'We cannot risk endangering ourselves trying to protect him."

Zetsu winced at the harsh facts as they were thrown in his face, knowing the truth that rang clear in them. He looked down, accepting it as fate and quickly looking up, eyes flashing with determination.

All turned to Sakura then, intent obvious. It pissed her off.

"No, I will stay and fight."

A symphony of protests followed her heartfelt statement. They were a flurry of emotions, guilt, anger, and worry. She stood resolute, unwilling to budge on the issue. She would fight Orochimaru; she had to. She had to make sure no one suffered at his whim again, with her own hands. Alongside her friends she would have victory or die trying.

"I see, so then who will take him?' 'Any volunteers?"

Madara's voice drove each of them to look around the room. All but Kimimaru, who had been silent, even during Sakura's refusal. So silent in fact, as they hashed out who would accompany Zetsu, he was forgotten, and not even considered. Forgotten, forgotten by all but Sakura. She grasped his shoulder without hesitance, not even caring about the horrible jutting pillars of bone that protruded from it.

He looked down at her with surprise and amazement, and she smiled. Squeezing the pale flesh in a gesture of comfort, her eye grew softer.

"It's going to be fine; he used to mean something to you, didn't he?"

"He- He did at one point, but not now."

He gazed at her, and then shifted it over the close group, who seemed to be narrowing down choices in an amusing looking charade that was supposed to be a game of wits. He smiled, and peered down at her once again.

"Now, now you and they are everything."

That was when the man who had nothing abandoned his past, and left it in the dust. Where it belonged, he thought.

…...

Deidara was the loser of the long fought battle; his shoulders slumped in defeat as he walked to Zetsu. Lending the almost-stranger his strength, they both set off toward safety. The others, faces set like stone, made their way to the growing power in the center of the compound. The dark corridors were oddly empty as they ran; the darkness inside them was oddly welcoming compared to the sights they knew existed within the wall of this terrifying hellhole.

Their senses guided them, even when their vision failed them inside the shadows. Hallway after hallway, passage after passage, greeted each blind turn. Then, after endless turns and uncountable time, there was light. It was just a fading gray at first, but grew with each passed doorway, each stretch of ground under their feet. This continued for an impossible amount of time, until they came to a brightly lit room.

Inside the cavernous room was a large pair of open doors, and from inside, the source of the light showed through. Yet, that's not what made them enter. It wasn't the image behind that stone invitation, but the noises. The sound of battle and the cries of pain and war drew them in and shrouded them in what was to come.

And so they went together, into the light.

…...

Neji wanted to find someone else, to regroup with his allies, but why did it have to be them? The youngest Uchiha always pissed him off, the regenerative bastard had already pissed him off, and the two ice bitches wouldn't fucking speak. He wanted to discuss plans, to know what needed to be done and what had already been done. Yet, Hidan and the brat knew nothing, and no one else was willing to let even a couple words escape their cold prison.

He sighed, looking to the ceiling and hopeing for the best, because really, what could he do? Set to endure the trek to wherever the hell they were going, he walked on.

…...

**Almost the end. Kinda sad really, I'm going to miss it. Tah Tah. **


	19. Freedom

**Before I start I'd like to apologize for the wait. I've been busy and had very little time. Along side that Junsuina has been hogging my creativity, but I'm back so let's get moving!**

…**... **

The room was swarming with the unnatural soldiers, but they seemed slightly different. The ones they had fought outside had made no noise in battle. These shrieked with the hits. A horrible broken uproar that ripped from one's mouth and was echoed with the screeches of the others. Pein winced at the sound.

'_Connected, they're connected aren't they?'_

He couldn't keep this up forever. Sure, right now he was a blur of flashing steel and color, but he would slow with time and couldn't see an end to the horde of incoming monstrosities. Glimpsing a flare of startling ebony, he watched as fire lit up the area in front of him blowing back the throng. Backup had arrived.

…...

The scene was heartbreaking now that she knew what those creatures were. The best she could do for them was to give them the release of death and it made her soul ache in pain and burn with anger. These people had once had friends, family, people who loved them and Orochimaru had taken them from those people. Just as he taken hers from her.

She launched herself into the fray of fire, sand, and bodies. Smashing the ground with her fist and watching as the ground exploded in a display of power no one knew she could hold. The wave of cracking stone crashed towards the enemy side taking out hundreds of the poor experiments. She charged ahead not waiting for her stunned comrades and disappeared into the writhing mob.

…...

They watched as the pink-haired slip of a girl decimated the opposing side, leaving gap for them to pass to the next room. However, fate had other ideas as a loud boom sounded and a figure dropped in front of them, blocking them from the opportunity. The dust cleared and the Akatsuki in the room adapted revolted looks, Kimimaru and Gaara incomprehensive on why.

The man who stood in their way was massive, and a sickly bluish grey. He was hunched, swaying with an abnormal motion. His arms were limp, dragging a bound blade at his side. A large sharp-toothed smile split his face; he lunged.

Kimimaru intercepted the strike midway. Digging in his heels against the floor and splintering the already destroyed stone. Angered, Kimimaru yelled in frustration at the orange-haired stranger behind him.

"Snap out of it!' 'He would have taken your head off with that hit!"

Said man's eyes cleared of the slight haze and he became the leader of the great Akatsuki once more. He made the order he had to.

"He isn't who he was!' 'Let us release our friend from this hell!"

Yelling roars of agreement sent them rallying forward, only to be beaten to the punch by a katana slamming into side of Kisame's skull. The shark was moved back several feet, but seemed unaffected by the deep gash in his head or his dislocated jaw. Itachi held his blade at ready, not even looking at the others as he spoke.

"It is my duty to take care of my partner until the end; I will handle this."

His voice brokered no arguments, his eyes cold and focused. Still fighting the never-ending stream of foes, all moved on, cutting paths in the crowds of the controlled.

…...

Two familiar presences made the customary smirk drop from Hidan's face. They were dead, so why could he feel them here?

'…_And why is their chakra so wrapped?'_

…...

**Now what? When faced with killing a good friend, for their and your own good, what will you do? Find out soon…**


	20. Chaos

**Wow, I updated… Odd.**

…**...**

She felt invincible lost in her righteous fury. She barreled through, chakra glowing bright around her arms. She barely had time to move. A slash of blue ripped past her as she through herself backwards, avoiding the sudden attack. She narrowed her eyes at what she saw.

Silver hair, glasses, and wielding a chakra scalpel, this was Orochimaru's second in command, Kabuto. Her ire pushed back the slight thrill of fear at fighting such a powerful opponent and she let it overtake her and drag her along. She flew at the demented healer, starting the battle of wills.

"You will die here."

Still she launched herself at him, unflinching against the harsh statement.

"Maybe."

…...

Hidan didn't deal well with confusion, so when he arrived at the warped throng of seemingly endless opponents he did what he did best. He shut down and started swinging his blade at the screaming mass. Konan darted forward gracefully through the momentarily clear path with a swirl of razor sharp and steel strong paper roaring and ripping around her in constant protection. Her eyes shot back and forth searching for her precious leader.

Neji did not adjust quite as well to the change of enemy type. All of the chakra he saw in each and every one of them was like different points on one massive creature. It horrified him in ways he couldn't express and yet he began the fight anyway. He refused to dwell on fates that he couldn't change.

Sasori was having a much better time. Being a long-range fighter, he easily avoided the hazards those on the ground had to handle; his puppets were controlled from a high perch. However, he faced a different kind of horror as he saw a grotesque and virulent mirror of his teammate. He saw partner pitted against partner in a distorted mockery of their once friendly spars, and his heart dropped, his eyes grew cold. His puppets grew more violent.

Sasuke moved to stand back to back with his uncle and quickly let out a puff of fire joining the circle of flames with it's other half. Slowly, the blaze grew and widened. The circle expanded and destroyed. The final fight had begun.

…...

His body wasn't the only thing that hurt. On the outside, his demeanor was collected and chillingly distant. Inside, his heart was turbulent and his stomach churned with nausea. The man in front of him was one he had known for years. The man in front of him had been deemed missing in action for nearly ten years, and had been dead for two. He was a fallen hero of Konoha and once his ANBU partner.

Though it had been some time since his disappearance and a full year since he had learned of his link to the Akatsuki it was still an unclosed wound. He gathered his frayed nerves and shut them away, concentrating on the swing and clash of their blades. With the end of this battle, both Kisame and himself would find peace.

…...

Pein was alone, oddly enough. At one point, he had made it to one of the offshoots of the room and the shuddering creatures on his tail had just stopped. It was eerie in its abruptness and made him wary. Stretching his senses, he looked for his subordinates only to find something large headed his way. He was beginning to think the fates hated him.

…**...**

**Soooo….. Hope you enjoyed. See ya!**


End file.
